Dragonball Mirai: DBM
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: COMPLETE??? Mirai Trunks Timeline. Trunks/OC (from Jazzel Son); Goten/OC (mine); Original Androids; and MORE!!!! Read and Review. It's good, i guess.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Trunks, Son Goten, 17, 18, Selena and Jazzel Son are not my charas. Kae is though. The first four mentioned belong to Akira Toriyama, the mangaka and inventor of Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Selena and Jazzel Son belong to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jazzel Son. She couldn't think of a better name when she needed one, and know she's Jazzel Son, Jazzy for me :-p Thanx for lending your charas. without your permission ^^' great now I feel bad  
  
Reason: It's al because I watched The History Of Trunks Special again. And I actually wasn't really intending to put in anyone else but the androids. I was just going to write a story bout how the androids get another android and I well ended up training writing fighting scenes.  
  
Timeline: Mirai Trunks timeline. It seems to me that everyone is dead, apart from the ones mentioned above, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Of what I can remember at the moment, the rest of the Z Fighters were killed trying to fight the androids and Gohan was too, I guess. Well, like I said only those *counts* one, two. six people are alive, not counting the androids.  
  
Plot: The androids get a new. erm collaborator (found the word in the thesaurus) and well destroy stuff. Then the heroes show up and clean up.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Mirai  
  
"Impressive." They turned. They being 17 and 18. The androids. 17 was a young man with shoulder length hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a black shirt over a white long sleeve, a red bandana round his neck, ripped jeans and blue shoes. His companion, 18, was female. She had blond hair, the same length as 18s and the same eyes. She wore a black vest over a white shirt and blue jeans. She also had black gloves and a white pearl necklace. The person standing in front of them had blonde hair a little past her shoulders and cold grey eyes. She wore gold earrings, a golden shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jean pants, black boots and a chain necklace. She looked older than the other two, around 23, while the others looked around 20. She was smiling at the destruction the androids has caused. "Who are you?" 18 demanded. "Selena or 00, like you'd say it" she says. "00?" 18 tilted her head in confusion. "Does that mean you're an android?" Selena nods. "What are you doing here?" 17 asks sounding unhappy. "Oh, destroy this, destroy that. I'm actually just bored and was looking for company. Why? Don't you like me?" she asked smiling. "Uh" 17 looked to the ground his hand behind his head. "So, where are we going now?" "I don't think we were finished here" 18 said and held her hand out towards the city. A white energy blast shot out and hit a big skyscraper that dropped to the ground immediately. "May I join?" Selena asked smiling and her hand out towards a skyscraper in the other direction. "You may" 17 said recovering from staring at the ground. "Thank you" Selena said and shot a light blue energy blast at the building, collapsing it. "Okay, I'm bored now" she said and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Let's go shopping" 18 suggested. Selena raised an eyebrow. "I think we should just go and. kill something." "You're much better than 18. Maybe we should just. shut you down" 17 suggested looking at 18 and grinning childish. "Very funny, 17. Fine let's go to the zoo in the next city and kill little helpless animals." "That's how I like you, 18" 17 said and hopped into an undamaged car.  
  
"Stop" came a voice. The three androids turned to see a purple haired boy and one with wild black hair. The purple haired was wearing a blue spandex under an elastic armour kind of. thing and was holding a sword in his hands^^ while the black haired wore a lose fighting gi and standing in a fighting position. "You sure this is a good idea" the black haired whispered to the purple haired. He nodded. "And who might you be?" 17 asked getting back out of the car. "I'm Trunks. Trunks Briefs and this is my friend, Son Goten. And we don't like what you're doing with the earth." "You don't, do you?" 18 asked and took a step towards the boys. Trunks lowered his head and held his sword ready. "Yeah, we want you to stop." This time Goten took the courage to say something. "Well, what if we don't want to?" Selena turned around and stood next to 18. 17 grinned and joined his female partners. Trunks gulped. Selena ran at the boys her fits at ready. Just as she was about to punch Goten in the stomach, someone grabbed her hand, making her arm crack. "That sounded like you have metal in your arms" said the person. Selena turned and saw her two new friends at ready behind the person holding her. She looked at the person, female. She had long blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black shirt with the dragon kanji for white wolf on it. She was wearing dark blue jeans held up with a black belt. There was a brown tail swaying up and down behind her. "I'm made out of metal" Selena said and pulled her hand out of the grip of the girl. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Me? Why would you want to know who I am? The question is: Who are you?" the girl asked slowly. "You can't answer a question with a question?" "Well I just did, didn't I?" the girl said grinning. "Kae, watch out" Trunks yelled pointing behind her. Kae twirled round and saw a hand coming at her face. She moved her hand up to block the punch but the owner was kicked in the stomach. Another girl landed in front of Kae. She had brown hair up in a ponytail, light grey eyes and was wearing a black shirt, black finger cut gloves, dark blue Capri and black boots. She had a proud but arrogant look on her face. She too had a tail but it was wrapped around her waist. Kae wrapped her tail around her waist. "I could have handled it, Jazzel. No need of you to butt in" Kae yelled at the girl. "You wouldn't have gotten your hand up fast enough" Jazzel said shaking her head. "You dare mess with our affairs" 17 said and punched Jazzel in the stomach (him being the one who attack Kae). Jazzel bent over. "You asshole (1)" she muttered after catching her breath. She felt an energy blast shoot past her and turned her head after it. Kae hit it with another shooting it upwards. "Now, now. Playing with energy is not good" she said and ran at 18, punching her in the stomach repeatedly. 18 bent over but got up again and cracked her neck like nothing had happened. "Is that all you've got, human?" she asked a smile crossing her face. "You winced. And I wasn't even at full power" Kae said rolling her shoulders backwards. She jumped up and down a few times on the spot and then went into stance cracking her neck. "Now, if you want to fight, I'm ready."  
  
"So, Jazzel, what kind of a name is that anyway?" 17 asked Jazzel holding crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That's none of your business" Jazzel said not moving her eyes from the fight between 18 and Kae. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 17 asked. Jazzel's eyes turned to 17, her head following. "Can't you just mind your own business?" she asked her energy growing. "Why? Do you have one? Cause if you don't we might be able to do something together?" he said getting cheeky. "That does it" Jazzel said a powered up. She ran at 17 who saw it coming and moved aside before she could hit him. She came to a skidding halt and turned. "Don't run away" she said madly and kicked him in the side. 17 didn't move a bit. "You're waiting for the hard stuff right?" Jazzel asked and held her hands to her right side. "Only from you, baby." Jazzel growled. "All right, Kame hame." "We've had that before, that Gohan guy tried it" 17 snickered at the name. "Leave Gohan out of it" both Goten and Trunks yelled. "Stay out of it" Jazzel yelled to the boys and turned back to 17. She grinned. "Ha!" She fired a blast of energy at 17 hitting him in the chest. The smile on his face was wiped and he fell over, a huge burn mark on his chest. "One android down, two to go" Jazzel said poshly and wiped a bit of dirt out of her face.  
  
Kae's fight was harder than Jazzel's since she hadn't powered up. An energy blast flew past her head, turning another building into rubble. "That was not nice" Kae said and held an arm up, creating a beam of energy there. "Death Strike" she yelled while thrusting it down. It cut (2) 18's left arm. She didn't seem to notice and thrust her arm into Kae's stomach. Kae fell to her knees. Losing energy at a low rate and being hit full power in the stomach was not what kept you running. "Kae" the boys yelled in unison again and ran up to Jazzel. Jazzel raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't think she can make it on a normal energy level. Even I had to power up." "She'll make it. Kae's not as stupid as to stay on one level. She's like Vegeta, at least mom says so. Stubborn. She won't give up. She'll fight to the end" Trunks said. "Yeah, what he said. Don't be so negative, sis" Goten said. "Oh, mind you own shit (3)" Jazzel said dismissing the comment by waving her hand at her twin. An energy blast separated the group. "Watch where you're aiming, you bunch of metal" Jazzel yelled. Kae grabbed 18 from behind and twisted her arms over her head. "Are you trying to hurt me? Cause I'm an android, I don't feel no pain" 18 said and threw her arms down forcefully, pulling at Kae's bones. A pained look crossed Kae's face but her friends were there and she wasn't the girl to cry. "Okay, you overgrown toaster, you are getting on my nerves. I will just turn you into waste metal, here and now" Kae said holding her arms apart. "Final." She gathered energy in both hands and flung them together. "Flash!" The energy flew off in front of her, directly at 18, burning her like 17 had been burned, only much more severely. Kae huffed and turned to Trunks, Goten and Jazzel. "There, she deserved it" she said arrogantly and turned around quickly having an energy blast hit her left shoulder. "Ow" she said and closed one eye in pain. "You haven't seen the last of me, you animate mortals" Selena yelled and fled in the car. Trunks jumped into the air. Kae held him by his foot as he was over her head and pulled him to the ground. "Not now, little brother (4). I need someone to disinfect my wound and me and Jazzel need food." Jazzel nodded. "Food is good. No matter when." Goten grinned at his twin and jumped into the air followed by the other three. They flew off towards the Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
Riiight, how was it??? Sounds like a next part. right? With Selena dashing off an all. But aren't Jazzel and Kae cool, let's go android busting. Oh, right explaining the bracketed numbers. (1) & (3) the two words that made this little fic a PG. isn't Jazzel a baaad, girl? (2) it's not like you could actually cut an androids arm or anything (3) I was getting tired of saying business all the time (4) note that Kae is not Trunks' older sister but his twin. She's not even the older of the both, she's the younger if you hadn't guessed. She just likes calling him little brother. 


	2. Swords and Orange Juice

Disclaimer: Trunks, Son Goten, 17, 18, Selena and Jazzel Son are not my charas. Kae is though. The first four mentioned belong to Akira Toriyama, the mangaka and inventor of Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Selena and Jazzel Son belong to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jazzel Son. She couldn't think of a better name when she needed one, and know she's Jazzel Son, Jazzy for me :-p Thanx for lending your charas. without your permission ^^' great now I feel bad  
  
Reason: Cause I liked the first part so much, I decided I train my romance now.  
  
Timeline: Mirai Trunks timeline. It seems to me that everyone is dead, apart from the ones mentioned above, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Of what I can remember at the moment, the rest of the Z Fighters were killed trying to fight the androids and Gohan was too, I guess. Well, like I said only those *counts* one, two. six people are alive, not counting the androids.  
  
Plot: Kae ends up chatting with Goten. what will they talk about? Hm?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Mirai  
  
Now even has an abbreviation: DBM!!! O.o it is official!!!  
  
Part Two: hm. I need a spifferific name? Yeah Swords and Orange Juice.  
  
Kae twisted her neck and looked at the computer. It flickered. Kae tensed but saw all it had done was flicker, nothing more, nothing less. She stared at the blueprints on the screen. "What're you doing?" Trunks placed his head onto Kae's right shoulder. "Trying to find out what mom messed up here." "Messed up what?" "The android detector." "Huh? We have an android detector?" "A defect android detector, that is. Yeah, we have one. It's kinda me and Jazzel found you guys. But it only said that there were two androids and that they were low built type." "Sheesh. She's got mom's brain's but dad's personality" Trunks said while standing up. Kae rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to. go somewhere and stay there?" Kae asked a bit annoyed. "Don't you enjoy my company?" "Never did, human." "Oh, god. There she goes again" Trunks said aloud. "You're as much human as I am." "Yeah, but at least I don't look human. I you look all weak and pathetic already." Trunks groaned.  
  
Sisters! Listen or ignore, you can't understand.  
  
"Your hair is blond and saiyajins are supposed to have black hair, don't you go moaning about me having the wrong hair colour." "My hair comes from far off in my saiyajin heritage and yours comes from mom" Jazzel said shaking her head and tapping her fingers on the keyboard. "Yours is from grandma" Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm leaving now. I'm gonna go stuff myself with ice-cream." He ran off before Kae could protest. Kae turned back to the screen and then: "Ahh. There it is." She tapped at the screen and the touch screen zoomed in on the missing term. Kae quickly typed it up and saved it. She breathed in proudly and then closed the blueprints. "And know we have to work on the sword" she mumbled and opened her file. A second window popped open, it being a chatting window.  
  
OragenJuice: Hey Trunks. Sup?  
  
Kae looked at the screen. The name made something click inside her. It was Goten, her brother's best friend, his favourite drink was orange juice. Kae looked as who they were logged in and noticed it being her brother's nick.  
  
SwordFighter001: Trunks ain't here. OragenJuice: Er. whozat then? SwordFighter001: Kae OragenJuice: Oh hi kae-chan  
  
Kae blushed. She quickly looked around and closed the door to the lab. Her mother was out shopping and Trunks wasn't here either, but it was better than taking risks. She turned back to the computer.  
  
What shall I write? Why is he making my name chibi?  
  
SwordFighter001: Kae-chan??? *raises eyebrow* OragenJuice: he? Um, oops  
  
Kae could just imagine Goten holding his hand behind his head in the cute way he always did when he was embarrassed.  
  
Cute? Did I just think cute???  
  
OragenJuice: so what r u doin? SwordFighter001: I was just about to get working on my sword. OragenJuice: sword? SwordFighter001: the one I was talking about at dinner, remember. OragenJuice: um, no SwordFighter001: god, why do boys have to be so stupid?  
  
Why am I insulting him?  
  
OragenJuice: *shrug* OragenJuice: *g* we just tend to do that when our minds are all muddled up  
  
Kae breathed in deeply. Muddled up? Like hers. Her mind was all clouded and only because of Goten. She tended forget the world around her if she thought about Goten to often. He was just too cute.  
  
SwordFighter001: muddled up? Like mine? OragenJuice: well I hope so  
  
Kae gulped. She felt her stomach bubbling but in a nice way.  
  
SwordFighter001: muddled up in a bad way??? OrangeJuice: hmmm No just confused SwordFighter001: confused? Why? OrangeJuice: er. just cause erm. i. hm. it's not that important SwordFighter001: well if your intelligence suffers under it, it could be important. OrangeJuice: erg. Not my intelligence, my heart. OrangeJuice: foget that!!!! I didn't say that!!!! SwordFighter001: course you did, I saw it. SwordFighter001: does is suffer like mine does?  
  
Why, why am I telling him this?  
  
OrangeJuice: I hope so.. erg. I mean *sigh* SwordFighter001: Well, I hope so to. Don't be sad. OrangeJuice: s nice to here OrangeJuice: Damnation!!! SwordFighter001: wha. why? OrangeJuice: er. nth SwordFighter001: stop lying Goten-chan  
  
Eip, what did I do?  
  
OrangeJuice: I feel honoured. Kae's calling me -chan SwordFighter001: well you are the only person I would  
  
Damn, I should read what I write before I send it.  
  
OrangeJuice: well same goes you. SwordFighter001: . OrangeJuice: you're the only person, I'd call -chan SwordFighter001: good SwordFighter001: Goten. -chan OrangeJuice: yeah. SwordFighter001: i. er. um. i. OrangeJuice: I love you, Kae-chan  
  
What? He. loves me? Goten loves me? My Goten?  
  
Kae blinked a few times and even pinched herself. But there it was black on white. Son Goten had just said what she had hoped he would say even since he had saved her from the first android attack.  
  
FLASHBACK 17 grinned. He and 18 had forced Kae against a wall. Kae gulped. The androids were powerful, they had destroyed dozens of towns and cities, killed millions of people. "What do we have here?" 18 asked. Kae breathed in. "Leave me alone or I'll have to hurt you" she said bravely. "Like the others did, right?" "What did thy call themselves? Z Fighters?" 18 snickered at the name. "Well, you two are just a bunch of metal, nothing more, nothing less." "Ouch" 18 said with a grin. He placed his hand over Kae's hand. "Time to say, bye-bye world" he said and was kicked aside. Goten landed in front of Kae. "Come on, we've got to go" he said, grabbed her hand and flew off. FLASHBACK END  
  
SwordFighter001: I love you too, Goten-chan. I always will. OrangeJuice: you. you do? SwordFighter001: yes  
  
Okay, there finished. I dunno what to say. Goten loves me. er Kae. Hey, I am Kae. YESS. What more can I say? R&R. Next part is Trunks at the ice cream parlour 


	3. Poems and other messangers of love only ...

Disclaimer: Trunks, Son Goten, 17, 18, Selena and Jazzel Son are not my charas. Kae is though. The first four mentioned belong to Akira Toriyama, the mangaka and inventor of Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Selena and Jazzel Son belong to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jazzel Son. She couldn't think of a better name when she needed one, and know she's Jazzel Son, Jazzy for me :-p Thanx for lending your charas. without your permission ^^' great now I feel bad MORE charas in this chappie: Son Fang and the ice cream dude (wasn't he cool) are both mine.  
  
Reason: Cause even a widdly Jazzy needs romance. Me was training my romance, AGAIN.  
  
Timeline: Mirai Trunks timeline. It seems to me that everyone is dead, apart from the ones mentioned above, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Of what I can remember at the moment, the rest of the Z Fighters were killed trying to fight the androids and Gohan was too, I guess. Well, like I said only those *counts* one, two. six people are alive, not counting the androids.  
  
Plot: Trunks at the ice cream parlour. Who else is there to meet but Jazzel?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Mirai  
  
Part Three: Poems and other messengers of love  
  
Trunks sighed. He turned his head to see if anyone was on his way to maybe serve him but no waiter in sight. "Damn customer service, all right" he mumbled and turned to the table. He then pulled note pad and pen out of his pocket. He looked around again to see if anyone was near. No one. He began mumbling:  
  
"I love my girl My fighter girl With all her little flaws. Her stubbornness And being bitchy Is what I get to feel."  
  
He stopped. "Hm? Now when. I'm. er playing ball?" He stopped again hearing someone coming near. A tall blond bored-looking boy his age peered over at him. "D'you want anything?" he asked lazily. "Uh, yeah. Can I have." Trunks looked at the menu. "A. one of these" he said pointing to the picture. "Yeah, sure" the waiter said and walked of lazily. "The brat" Jazzel muttered. She stopped seeing Trunks as the ice cream parlour. She sighed. "Great, just great. An ice cream parlour and. Trunks." She looked around and then walked up to Trunks. Trunks looked up after a shadow had fallen over him. He banged the note pad, writing down. "Jazzy, er Jazzel what are you doing here." Jazzel, her arms crossed, slumped down onto the chair across from Trunks. "What am I doing in town? What would I do in town?" she asked meanly. "Er. dunno. Want an ice cream?" Jazzel shrugged. The waiter came and placed Trunks ice cream in front of him. He looked at Jazzel and sighed. "You want somin too?" "Yeah, I'd like a hot chocolate but I'm poor at the moment" she mumbled. "I could. I could buy you one" Trunks said. Jazzel shrugged. Trunks nodded to the waiter who then walked off. "So, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked again tensing the 'are'. "Looking for Fang. The brat disappeared again. To somewhere and I guess he'll come here sooner or later" Jazzel said grimly. Trunks nodded and had some ice cream. Jazzel looked down at the ice cream and then towards the kitchen. The waiter exited, with a banana split. Jazzel sighed and looked at Trunks ice cream. "Want some?" he asked. Jazzel once again shrugged. Trunks held out the spoon. "You can have some, I don't mind. I actually only came here, so I didn't have to listen to Kae's genius talk." "Oh" was all Jazzel said and took the spoon. She plunged it into the ice cream, ate what was on the spoon and gave it back to Trunks. He had been looking at her though this procedure and had received a weird look after receiving the spoon and still looking at her. He quickly turned to the ice cream. Jazzel pulled the note pad towards her and picked it up. "Uh" was Trunks comment. "You don't. that's bad poetry" he said. "I have a brother in love, I've heard worse."  
  
Goten's poetry could be worse than mine. But it's had to write about someone who ignores you.  
  
"I love my girl My fighter girl With all her little flaws. Her stubbornness And being bitchy Is what I get to feel.  
  
"Now when I'm home alone She calls me up To see.  
  
"Is that all?" Jazzel asked looking up. "Why? D'you want more?" Trunks said grinning. Jazzel glared at him. "I was just wondering, cause it seems not finished." She handed Trunks the note pad. Trunks shrugged. "Nah, it's not really finished. I was. er disturbed" "By me." "Yeah. Erm, I mean." Trunks sighed. "It's just I don't really like people reading my poetry. I think it's to bad to be published or even read by anyone." "I like it" Jazzel said raising an eyebrow. "You do?" "That's what I said, didn't I?" she said a bit annoyed. "Oh, yeah. Right" Trunks said and starred at the table.  
  
Come on. Be brave. Remember what Vegeta said. The weak don't get anything, the strong receive what they want. I want.  
  
Trunks gulped and leaned forward. He grinned. "It's based on real feelings, you know." Jazzel grinned and leaned forward to. "And who might the. might I say, lucky girl be?" Trunks placed his right hand to Jazzel's face. "You" he said and pulled her into a deep kiss. Jazzel opened her eyes in shock but then closed them to enjoy the kiss.  
  
YESS!!! I did it. *happy with glee*  
  
Trunks and Jazzel parted. "I. now I hadn't expected that" Trunks said breathing heavily. "I hadn't either but I'm happy it happened. But since. when?" was all Jazzel could manage ask. "Hm?" Jazzel leaned back and stared at the sky. "Since."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"All right, you bunch of crap" Jazzel growled and stared at the person in front of her. "Have a knuckle sandwich" she said and her fist flew at the guys face.  
  
I love my girl My fighter girl  
  
She disappeared only to appear behind him. She ran at him, tripped and pushed him to the ground. She got up. "Let's try this again" she mumbled to herself.  
  
With all her little flaws Her stubbornness  
  
"You think you can hurt me, little girl?" the man laughed. He was twice Jazzel's size and looked like some evil thug. "Are trying to provoke me?" Jazzel starting to get pissed off. "Because it's working. I don't like your attitude, nor do I like your face. Lemme help you get surgery" she said and ran at the guy. He laughed and took a step aside as she tried to punch him. He hit her on her back making her fly to the ground. "Leave her" came a voice and a flash of energy hit the guy's shoulder. He fell to the ground and saw a boy about Jazzel's age land next to her. "Leave her" he repeated and fired another shot at the guy. It flew past him, on purpose. "I'll be back. And then you won't be able to save her" the guy said got up and ran. Trunks helped Jazzel up. "I could have defeated him on my own, no need for you to butt in."  
  
And being bitchy Is what I get to feel.  
  
Later when Trunks had arrived home, he slumped into his chair. The phone rang and since he was sitting right next to it, he picked up. "Capsule Corporation, how can I help you?" he answered the phone the way his mother had taught him. "Hi, its Jazzel, Jazzel Son."  
  
Now when I'm home alone She calls me up  
  
"Uh, hi" Trunks looked at the phone in shock. "I just had. er. wanted to say I'm sorry for bitching at you and wanted to see if you're okay" she said, not sounding convincing. In fact her twin and father were standing next to her, trying to get her to be a bit nicer. "Oh, um. Yeah, I'm okay." Trunks smiled.  
  
To see if i'm okay I'm happy that she called  
  
"And you?" he asked. "I'm fine too. Bye." Jazzel dropped the phone.  
  
Cause then I know She feels fine and great  
  
A few days later, the androids appeared. Trunks and Kae had been out due to one Kae's genius invertions telling them there hade been androids. Trunks had been thrown against a wall and was unconscious and they had forced Kae to a wall.  
  
Being significant warriors we go out and fight a lot.  
  
17 grinned. Kae gulped. The androids were powerful, they had destroyed dozens of towns and cities, killed millions of people. "What do we have here?" 18 asked. Kae breathed in. "Leave me alone or I'll have to hurt you" she said bravely. "Like the others did, right?" "What did they call themselves? Z Fighters?" 18 snickered at the name. "Well, you two are just a bunch of metal, nothing more, nothing less." "Ouch" 18 said with a grin. He placed his hand over Kae's heart. "Time to say, bye-bye world" he said and was kicked aside. Goten landed in front of Kae. "Come on, we've got to go" he said, grabbed her hand and flew off. Trunks staggered up. "Ow" he moaned and looked up to the androids. "All right this place isn't big enough for all of us" said a voice and landed in front of the androids. "You've just cornered yourself, little girl" 18 said.  
  
When she's in danger, Cornered by an evil soul  
  
Trunks powered up. "She said, this place isn't big enough for all of us" he repeated, his hair beginning to fly upwards. 17 and 18 turned. "Ooh, the widdly boy is scared for his girlfriend" 18 said grinning. Trunks blushed but luckily for him, one couldn't see it though his aura. "Leave her, okay" he said. 17 ran towards Jazzel. "Nope." Trunks quickly shot a controllable beam of energy towards 17 and somehow made him fly left and crash into a building. "You shouldn't have done that" 18 said and ran towards Trunks. Jazzel grinned. "Revenge" she mumbled and kicked 18 in the side. She grabbed Trunks hand and flew off. "Let's go" she said slightly blushing.  
  
I run and rescue her. And she does the same for me.  
  
And then after the fight We're all bruised up. She cleans my wounds So tenderly ad soft. She cares for me And lives for me. Till death dotht us part  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
I know I should have done more for the last verse thingie, not verse right??? -.-' but it's late and I'm hungry and I dunno what else to write. And Jazzy don't you go and complain, you got a page more than I did *glares and get one of her own tom ate toes (tomatoes) in her face* okay. Fine, if you're gonna do that too *powers up to super saiyajin and disappears* . ~um, hi *waves* I'm Nuri or Neo Aurun and. um. This chapter is finished. No need reading on. *stares at leaves*~  
  
~hai, I said. It's finished *turns back to leaves~  
  
~oh, yeah, read and review. Next part is some about Son Fang, the androids, some fighting, the usual *goes back to leaf staring*~ 


End file.
